Rough love
by Naomily17
Summary: This is a first person series of events that kinda coincides with SweetyTheChick's fanfiction Double Trouble. The 'I' in it is the fictionalised version of me Tammy Calloway.


"What do you want Jon? Can't you see I'm training?!"I turn to look at Jonathan, an eyebrow cocked and my hips pushed out to the side, trying so hard not to show I am actually aroused and quite nervous.  
"Yeah. And? I'm here to train. Can I join you?"I roll my eyes at his question and shrug. I slip my gloves off I used to hit my stationary target. I turn back around and stiffen when I hear him get in the ring. "So what position do you want me in?"he asks just as I take a sip of my energy drink, it goes up my nose and I cringe.  
"Just get into the grapple position."I snap, I turn around slowly and the sight before me causes my jaw to drop instantly. Jonathan has just his training short on and a pair of battered converse. I gulp and lick my lips. I shake myself and get into position. He Irish whips me against the ropes and pulls me in for a belly to belly suplex. He tosses me backwards and smirks at me as I lay on the floor. My blonde hair everywhere.  
"Now that is a good look for you."he licks his lips and his eyes glint, I barely have time to react before he's on top of me, his hands pinning me down. I stare up at him, my lower lip trembling.  
"Get off me Jon."I spit out, suddenly regretting coming to train late at night. He cocks his head to the side and grins before lowering himself down so his face is and inch away from mine. I can smell cigarette smoke, coffee and a scent that's so distinctively him and it drives me wild, just like it always has done.  
"Don't you think I know what is happening between your legs. You are fucking soaked aren't you? Your clit pounding away, matching your heartbeat. I can smell you from here. The same smell I smell every damn time you are near me. I bet if I reached up your top I would feel your nipples erect and ever so hard for me. Don't deny it Calloway, you want me don't you, you little dripping wet slut."I am panting underneath him, my clit indeed pounding away. He moves my hands above my head and holds onto them with one hand while one hand slides down my fabric covered chest, his fingers colliding with my ever so hard nipples. I whimper which in turn causes his grin to turn into a laugh. "Oh you have it bad don't you?"he asks me before sliding his wandering hand down into my training panties, his fingers instantly coming into contact with my soaking wet pussy, his nails scraping against the throbbing nub.  
"Holy shit, oh Jon!"I cry out. He looks down into my lust blown eyes and suddenly his lips are attacking mine, bruising them with intent. His lips wander down my neck, biting hard in several places while his fingers work rough and hard on my now aching clit. I spread my legs out and try to find purchase on the mat. He lets go of my hands and they instantly spring up into his hair. He moves in between my legs, pulling his hand out of my panties and he, oh my god, he licks them.  
"We are too clothed for what I have in mind."he simply states before ripping my top off me in one smooth tear and he removes my panties in very much the same way. He stands up and removes his shoes before ever so slowly pulls his pants down his legs, revealing a very impressive erection, red and purple with anger and lust. He lowers himself back down and gets out a condom. "Put it on, go on, slip it on my dick."he hisses against my ear before biting hard again. I take the packet in my hand and opens it slowly, not able to concentrate fully. I slip it on his dick and lay back. His eyes are black with desire and with one lunge he is fully embedded inside my tight, wet cunt.  
"Jon!"I cry out, my legs shaking, he presses right against my g-spot and stops before putting one hand firmly on my clit and with a force in which I've never been fucked before, he rubs it harder and rougher than earlier. I grunt as he fucks me. My hands come up to scratch down his back. He takes my right leg and lifts it over his shoulder, thrusting harder inside me. "Oh fuck, oh fuck! You're everywhere! Fuck! Jon!"I cry out, his name swallowed by his mouth as he viciously kisses me, my fingers dig into his back, cutting into the flesh, I can feel the blood running over my nails and it turns me on even more.  
"Oh fuck baby, do that again!"he grunts against my mouth, before plunging in for another kiss. I oblige and cut into his back even harder with my nails. The more blood that was pouring the harder he fucked me. "Come, come for me you filthy slut! Now!"he screams at me and I wail, my head going back and I clench around his cock. My eyes rolling to the back of my head. I hear him curse before I feel his cum fill the condom. He slumps down onto my chest. The blood on his back dripping onto my breasts.


End file.
